


Dream Team Half Baked One-Shots

by Geckgoaway



Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, just various dream team works i dont feel are worth making their own things, will update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geckgoaway/pseuds/Geckgoaway
Summary: Collection of writing I don't think is enough to be it's own work.Chapter 1- Recipricate (Dreamnap)Sapnap's feelings for Dream are already known, now it's Dream's turn.Chapter 2- Laces (Georgenap)Sapnap makes a stupid joke that George takes seriously leading to Sapnap realizing how kind and understanding George is.Chapter 3- Incentive (Dreamnap)Sapnap had the dumb idea to joke about sweeting the deal at his feelings expense.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 384





	1. Recipricate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamnap
> 
> Sapnap's feelings for Dream are already known, now it's Dream's turn.

“Do you still like me?” Dream suddenly asked as they sat next to each other watching something dumb on TV

“Uh- yeah dude, of course I like you,” Sapnap looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a half amused look on his face.

Dream’s face formed a pinched expression “No, I mean do you still like, have a... crush on me?” 

“Oh, yeah. I still like you like that.” Sapnap said casually. He had informed his friends of his romantic feelings months ago at this point, “Why do you ask? Is it bothering you?” 

Sapnap was somewhat concerned for that possibility, the two hadn't let their friendship be impacted by the confession, if anything they grew somewhat closer having a better understanding of the trust they held in one another. 

“No, it's not bothering me...” 

“But..?” Sapnap prompted, knowing there was something more to it. Dream wouldn't have asked otherwise. 

“I just think...” Dream paused trying to come up with the right words. Sapnap let him, it wasn't often he struggled to just say whatever he was thinking— without much care for the consequences— so it must be important. “I think I might be feeling some of that?”

“Some of what?” Sapnap snorted at his wording, trying to puzzle together what he meant before something clicked “Wait, do you mean—“ 

“I think I might like you... in that way?” 

“Dude, you better not be fucking with me.”

“No! I’d never joke about something like this.” That was true, Dream didn't mess with people's feelings, but it just felt unreal.

A smile broke out onto Sapnap’s face, “Dream! Dude! We like each other now!” 

Dream laughed softly “Yeah, I guess we do.” 

“We’re boyfriends now.” Sapnap stated. Dream let out a laugh.

“I don't get a say in it?”

“Well, do you object?” There was a pause as Sapnap waited to see if Dream would say anything, “See? No discussion necessary. You love me.”

Dream rolled his eyes, a blush dusting his face, “Okay, I did not say ‘love’, for the record.”

Sapnap shrugged, unbothered, a dopey smile still on his face, “You’ve told me you loved me before.”

“In a different context,” Dream defended.

Sapnap laughed, “Well how about this: we are now boyfriends, and I will make you fall in love with me. Sound good?” 

“Sounds great.”


	2. Laces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgenap
> 
> Sapnap makes a stupid joke that George takes seriously leading to Sapnap realizing how kind and understanding George is.

“Ugh,” Sapnap groaned, looking down at his shoes as he sat on the other end of the couch as George.

George and Sapnap had just gotten back from a day trip, George already having started up a game while Sapnap had been in the kitchen getting water for the two of them. He set the water on the coffee table. 

“What?” George asked, looking over at his friend who had a pinched look on his face.

“My shoe came untied.”

“So tie it,” George stated simply, turning back to his game, “Unless you don't know how”

Sapnap laughed, “I don't know how,” he jokes.

George slowed his gameplay for a moment, though he didn’t look away from his game, “Are you serious?”

How the hell does George think he’s the least bit serious.

“Yeah, I don't know how,” he said instead, waiting for George to start making fun of him, ‘You don't know how to tie your shoes? What are you, two?’ George would snark at him, then Sapnap would reply with… some witty comeback. Maybe he should actually think of comebacks before antagonizing people. 

But George did something different, something unexpected, something that caught Sapnap off guard; he paused his game, got down, and started tying his shoe for him.

“How have you even been managing this long wearing lace up shoes?” George asked, no hint of teasing in his voice. 

“I, uh— I just keep them tied and slip them on and off? They don't come undone too often.” At least that much was true, but Sapnap was thrown for a loop. 

“They make lots of alternatives to shoelaces nowadays,” George started as he looked up after he finished tying his shoe, “but I can teach you if you’d rather.” 

Sapnap did not know how to react to this situation, he couldn’t back out now, could he? “Uh, yeah sure.”

Apparently Sapnap had looked a little embarrassed because George smiled in a certain way and spoke reassurances “Hey, its okay to not know how. Here, watch me,” he untied his own shoe at began demonstrating, “There’s actually two different ways to do it, bunny ears might be easier—“

And that's how Sapnap found himself needing to pretend not to know how to tie his shoes as George demonstrated for him, going slow and without judgement. And as he saw the pride in his eyes when he finally “got it” for the first time, he felt a different emotion bubble in his chest. 

George was really an amazing guy.


	3. Incentive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamnap
> 
> Sapnap had the dumb idea to joke about sweeting the deal at his feelings expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Gosh this writing is old, like from early July, I think I planned on writing more but then I didn't so, here I guess. I am writing some new stuff though!)

“Oh, and- and I’ll give you a kiss,” Dream laughed lightly at Sapnap’s supposed one-up on the incentive to win. $100 and a kiss. 

Sapnap felt a small knot grow in his stomach, he didn't know why he said that— well he did know why he said it, he just didn't know why he thought it’d be a good idea. 

“What?” Dream said, Sapnap really couldn't tell if there was any kind of emotion behind that— good or bad. 

Sapnap wasn't worried about this leading to some accidental confession, he just knew he set himself up to get rejected— even if it would just be Dream playing along with a supposed bit. 

He wasn’t sure exactly what he was after, maybe Dream jokingly going along with it? Pretending he was going to try so much harder to get such a prize? Though Sapnap knew he wasn’t much of a reward, not to Dream. 

“Now you really want to do it.” Sapnap needed to shut up, he was really asking for Dream to accidentally say something to hurt him with each additional second he remained on this topic. 

It was quiet for a while, as Dream focused on the run, but conversation moved on— until Sapnap stupidly brought it up again a few worlds later.

“Oh yeah, you missed out on a smooch. Thats an L,” Sapnap was gonna punch himself, why was he so stupid, he knows he set himself up to—

“Oh, well I don’t care about that, honestly,” —get hurt. 

“Wow,” Sapnap said with a laugh. It sounded a bit off to his ears but he hoped Dream and the stream didn’t pick up on it, or that they just wrote it off as him continuing the bit. 

After that, the stream continued without much incident. Sapnap forced himself to not dwell on anything and moved on smoothly. Eventually Sapnap said goodbye to Dream, saying he was getting off to get food. Once he was officially disconnected from the call, Sapnap sighed, leaning back in his chair. 

He knew himself well and he knew if he didn't let himself think about it and just feel whatever he needed to feel, it was gonna weigh down on him. Sapnap wasn’t particularly upset about what Dream said in all honesty, it was expected. 

He supposed he could say he was a bit disappointed in that having been voiced out loud, but overall he wasn’t upset about that. What he was upset about was how he stupidly set himself up, how he said it in the first place— obviously it wasn't out of character for him, he always teased both Dream and George with romantic and sexual jokes, he wasn’t concerned with people thinking he was being serious. It would always just be a joke.

In the beginning he really wasn't being serious, but he recently realized he wasn’t really joking as much as he thought he was. At least with Dream he wasn’t. 

With a groan, Sapnap sat up in his chair and stretched, he decided that was enough feeling for the day and he really needed to get something to eat. 

He sorta wanted McDonalds, thinking back to the conversations on his stream about McDonald's orders and then thinking about how he told Dream about it just a bit ago— great, he’s thinking about Dream again. 

He stood up, grabbing his phone and some headphones. He put on some music and set off to get food.


End file.
